Kamen Rider G3
Kamen Rider G3 may refer to any the following characters. G3 Operators ) and G3 (Takahiro Omuro) standing side by side.]] From Kamen Rider Agito: * Makoto Hikawa * Toru Hojo (Creator of the Victory One System) * Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) * Takahiro Omuro (Kamen Rider G3 Mild -> G3) From Kamen Rider Decade: * Shouichi Ashikawa (Exceed Gills/Agito) * Unknown G3-X User from early episode 12 * Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend) * Yusuke Onodera (Kamen Rider Kuuga) * Urataros (Possessed Diend-summoned Kamen Rider G3 in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship) Makoto Hikawa.jpg| Makoto Hikawa|link=Makoto Hikawa Toru Hojo.jpg| Toru Hojo|link=Toru Hojo Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shouichi Tsugami Takahiro Omuro.jpg| Takahiro Omuro|link=Takahiro Omuro 20090412 680561.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Shouichi Ashikawa UnknownUserKRG3X.jpg| Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade)|link=Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) Gesture2.jpg| Daiki Kaito|link=Daiki Kaito Decade-Yuusuke.jpg| Yusuke Onodera|link=Yusuke Onodera Urataros 776543912790008066575572539.jpg| Urataros|link=Urataros Novel In the novel reimagination of Kamen Rider Agito, the G3 System is originally created to fight the Lords/Unknown, not the Gurongi/Unidentified Life Form. Generation-3 System/Kamen Rider G3 - Extension/G3-X= *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 176kg *'Puching Power': 2.5t *'Kicking Power': 7.5t *'Highest Jump': 20m *'Top Speed': 100m/8s *'Vision and Hearing': 15km approx. *'Defense Rating': 10/10 Using the testbed G3 suit, Sumiko Ozawa went through with the development of this highly-modified exoarmor, using the G3's diagnostic data. All specs and performance potentials have been ramped-up. However, a newly installed AI interface would pose a very serious risk on the operator. The AI's calculations, though perfect, requires precise coordination and synchronization with the suit motor functions. To this end, only an operator with clear consciousness can operate it without being physically taxing on the body. To this extent, the suit was made "too perfect". However, in light of this, a new control chip with a modified 'scaled-down' AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. It's newest armament, the GX- Launcher (GX-05 Cerberus), can level an Unknown with ease. Physically, the G3-X modification would resemble Kuuga's Ultimate form (and is also the last upgrade the G3 Exoskeleton suit would receive in the series like how Ultimate form is the last form Kuuga acquires.) - G3 Mild= *'Height': 185cm *'Weight': 125kg *'Puching Power': 1t *'Kicking Power': 2t *'Highest Jump': 5m *'Top Speed': 100m/13.5s *'Vision and Hearing': 1km *'Defense Rating': 8/10 The test model for a mass-production G3 exosuit. The automatic fitting function that was featured on the G3 System was improved for universal equipping. However, funding and support was inadequate, despite plans from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police to mass-produce G3-Mild systems and organize a G3 strike force. On an interesting note, to prove that anyone could operate the G3-Mild system, Takahiro was elected as the initial operator and has wore it on two occasions. Physically, the G3 Mild exo-suit would resemble an amalgam of Kuuga's Rising Mighty Form and Amazing Mighty Form, now having a silver trim and two silver shin guards. The armor itself is repurposed from the original G3 design, except for the torso armor, which borrows from the G3-X design. }} Rider Cards *'KamenRide: G3': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider G3. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider G3. First used to battle the Oni Rider Brothers, G3 is quickly possessed by Urataros. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Diend was able to summon G3's Complete Form - G3-X.